


Worth the wait

by bored_writer001



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bored_writer001/pseuds/bored_writer001
Summary: After the apocalypse didn't happen, Crowley joins Aziraphale at his bookshop. They do what they always do, sit, talk and have a drink but something is clearly bothering Aziraphale. (I suck at this, it's my first story)





	Worth the wait

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic so I hope you like it!

It was a dull day in Soho, London then again when wasn't it. Crowley had just parked his Bentley outside of Aziraphale's bookshop (both restored to perfect condition after being burnt and blown up, in the Bentley's case) he strutted in with the same calm energy he had lost when Apocalypse was a real possibility. He flung open the doors to the bookshop and smiled at the same old smell of old books, coffee and Aziraphale. "Angel", his voice echoed around the bookshop and a few seconds of silence went through the air before there was a reply. "One moment dear", Crowley smiled at the nickname that he had come to love when once it made him grimace. Crowley walked over and fell onto the old sofa near the desk and sat in his usual slouched and untidy manner. Soft footsteps could be heard coming closer until Aziraphale came out of the maze of books, one in his hands and his glasses perched on his nose. His smile grew as he saw Crowley, so he put the book and his glasses on his desk and clasped his hands together. "Here to celebrate I imagine. I'll go get the wine." Before Aziraphale could even turn, Crowley stands up and grabs his arm. "No Angel, you sit down, and I'll get the wine. Get comfy, oh and you have dust in your hair", Crowley runs his hand through the Angel's hair to get rid of the dust before going to the back of the store.

It wasn't long until Crowley was back with a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses which he quickly fills. Aziraphale is sat at his desk and Crowley takes his place back on the sofa. Both slowly sipped the wine and talked and talked about anything and everything, mostly the funny reactions of their sides when the holy water and hell fire didn't seem to work. As much as Aziraphale laughed and made his usual silly remarks, Crowley could sense something was off with the angel. He had known him long enough (6000 years to be more exact) to know when the angel was worried and hiding something and Aziraphale wasn't really hiding it well such as refusing to meet the demon's eyes (glasses) and blushing when Crowley brought up certain memories. "You alright Angel? Your cheeks are bright red." Aziraphale seemed to jump this comment and looks to the side as he nods fast. "Oh, yes of course. Must be the wine." Crowley knew this was a lie because Aziraphale's face doesn't go red even when he's drunk, but he decided not to push it since he didn't want to ruin the evening.

They finish the bottle between them but decide to stop there since they don't feel like being drunk tonight. It’s gotten darker outside and soft rain now patters on the windows of the bookshop. The demon and angel have been sat in comfortable silence for about half and our after talking for who knows how long. Suddenly Aziraphale looked over at Crowley, who was looking out of the window and mumbled, “Damn you Crowley”. Crowley’s head snapped to look at Aziraphale and chuckled softly, “Bit late for that” but Aziraphale didn’t react verbally and just stood up and turned his back to Crowley.

“Angel? What’s wrong?” Crowley got to his feet and walked up to Aziraphale but before he could reach him, Aziraphale turned and looked up at him with tear filled eyes. “Why? Why did you have to be a demon? Of all things, a demon! I may not be in Heaven’s good books but I’m still an Angel so why…why would something like this happen!” Crowley stood in shocked silence for a few seconds as he watched tears stream down the angel’s face. He’d never seen Aziraphale this panicked…no concerned…angry, he didn’t really know what was going through Aziraphale’s head. “Angel calm down please. What’s wrong? Please tell me.” He put his hand on the angel’s arm and turned him around but before he could say anything Aziraphale grabbed his jacket and pulled his head down until their lips met. Crowley was still in shock for a few seconds before placing his hand on the cheek of the angel and kissing back.

Aziraphale pulled back after a short while and looked up at Crowley who simply smiled and wiped away the last few tears running down the angel’s cheeks. “I’m sorry Crowley…I don’t know what-“ Crowley chuckled deeply and shook his head. “Don’t you dare! You think I’d kiss you back if I minded? You’ve no idea how long I’ve waited for that.” Aziraphale let out a soft laugh before Crowley captured his lips in another kiss, this one lasting longer. When they pulled away Crowley mumbled. “6000 years. I’ve waited 6000 years for you angel. I would have waited my whole existence if needed.” Crowley pulled Aziraphale towards the sofa where they sat, the angel wrapped up in Crowley’s arms. “Why did you wait dear? Why not just say?”

“You said it yourself, You’re an angel and I’m a demon. Heaven may not have liked you so much, but you still belonged there and loving me could have had awful consequences for you. You could have become like me, fallen and disgraced with black wings and maybe even horrible snake eyes. I couldn’t see you turn into that, especially because of me.” Aziraphale sat in silence for a while as he planted soft kisses all over the demon’s face before looking into his eyes.

“Thank you for waiting for me Crowley and I would have happily fallen for you. Also, I’ve always thought your eyes are rather lovely.” Crowley smiled and held the angel closer. After a while, Aziraphale drifted to sleep (neither had to sleep but Crowley had gotten into the habit and thanks to him so had Aziraphale) while Crowley simply watched over him.

Crowley couldn’t help smiling at the sleeping angel. No. HIS sleeping angel.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for more stories then feel free to leave your ideas for me. I promise I'll do my best. You will be credited for the idea and I will notify you when it is written.


End file.
